Aircraft lavatories often include the capability of having the lights turn on when the door is closed and locked and turn off when the door is opened. The present invention is a switch with this capability and that includes a maintenance override that allows the maintenance crew to bypass the magnetic switch functionality without activating it. Magnetic switches for doors are known. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,224, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.